


Nicotine

by Kagamine_chiin



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2259924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kagamine_chiin/pseuds/Kagamine_chiin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>Kagami didn't care that Aomine's jean was ripped beyond fashion, that he was wearing the same old and dirty sweater from last week or that he had the perfect profile of a delinquent unwanted by society. He didn't care that Aomine grew up in the streets and had no past moreover. </p>
</blockquote>It is all about drabbles describing Kagami's struggling to protect the love of his life.
            </blockquote>





	Nicotine

Inspiration : [Endlessly](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dCcN2m2zxfs)

~

It was a dusty and broken apartment, rather musty and smelling oil painting for a reason no one really knew –maybe it was the roommate doing-, it was terribly lacking of decent furniture and clean belongings; but it was their beloved love nest and also the place where Aomine had spent his darker moment, so Kagami would trade it for anything in this life nor the one after.

Usually they would stare at the starry sky, looking through the filthy window and doing useless comments. But, from time to time, they would stare only at each other, stuck in a dark corner of the room, legs and pinkies intertwined so tightly and firmly they would think about melting.  
Kagami didn't care that Aomine's jean was ripped beyond fashion, that he was wearing the same old and dirty sweater from last week or that he had the perfect profile of a delinquent unwanted by society. He didn't care that Aomine grew up in the streets and had no past moreover.  
As his red sunset drowned in his ocean blue; the only things he could find important enough –so important that his heart couldn't stop beating thousand times more painfully against his ribcage and that his flushed cheeks couldn’t stop the bleeding- were the words of endless love leaving Aomine's dried lips.

The cheap metallic ring sliding on his trembling middle finger meant more than any gift his rich parents had ever given to him. No one ever told him what being in love felt like and he had to learn, alone, what a frightening but beautifully powerful feeling it was.  
“It doesn’t fit, Ahomine.”

“Ah, yeah? Sorry,” he had averted his eyes awkwardly, scratching his nape. “Bear with it for now. I promise, one day… I will definitely buy you the most beautiful ring in the world. Okay?"

“Okay,” he had smiled widely, giggling, hardly hiding the excitement; gently brushing his nose against Aomine’s and pressing him not to hide his blushing tanned face.


End file.
